


All that you are, All that I owe you, justifies my love

by storybored



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluffy?, Gen, Thomas and Laf are cousins and that's why they look alike, as it's just Laf and Jeff beimg bros, character with epilesy, most of it's implied relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Thomas and Lafayette have a bonding moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> Thomas calls Laf my bear which is the childhood nickname Laf had in his family. This is for my dear friend one_golden_sun. This is also set near the beginning of Alex and Lafayette's relationship. My title is a little sappy but I love my nerds, k?

Lafayette looked at Alexander sleeping in his lap, he couldn’t get rid of the uneasy feeling in his stomach. The uneasy feeling that if he wasn’t good enough for _him,_ how could he be good enough for Alexander, he knew it was ridiculous to get this attached to something casual but it wasn’t a one and done, he saw Alex outside of the bars or the bedroom and they were friendly. Lafayette clicked on his phone wincing as his eyes adjusted to the sudden bright light. He glanced at the time seeing that it was a little passed 4 in the morning. Lafayette was a little more surprised that he was up after Alexander then the time. He remembered over hearing him talk to Hercules about mixing coffee with red bull and Hercules just sighing before threatening to hide the coffee machine. He jolted slightly as he received a text.

**Hey, I doubt you're up but I’m bored and ❤️James❤️ is in the Hospital so I’m gonna blow up your phone. Continuing our conversation from a few weeks ago, I have decided this is accurate, feel free to ask for my evidence. Slytherins do cocaine, Hufflepuff does Pot, Gryffindors do speed, meth or pcp, and Ravenclaws are on adderall. What do you think? :\**

His cousin’s unnecessary use of emojis brought a small grin to his face, he began to text back a response, ** _Is he okay?_**

**Sleeping now. Did I wake you?**

**_No, I couldn’t sleep._ **

**There isn’t a cheese shortage…… Anymore**

**_That was once_ **

**Why couldn’t you sleep, child?**

**_Bad night. Hungry?_ **

**Mhmmmm. Mac n Cheese. You wanna to meet up?**

**_Meet halfway or I go to you?_** Lafayette texted knowing that Thomas wouldn’t want to leave the hospital.

**Come here. James is asleep but I don’t want to go too far.**

**_Be there soon._ **

Lafayette slid out from underneath Alexander freezing as he shifted and sighed not waking up. Lafayette grabbed his jacket off the table and slid it on quietly sliding out of his dorm room. He slid in his headphones and began to walk toward the hospital, the city was rather quiet, and only the occasional car rolling down the street as people began to wake up or head home. Lafayette felt his phone buzz and glanced down at it seeing Thomas text him, **In the cafeteria, and thanks.**

Lafayette stuck his phone back in his pocket slightly regretting the thin jacket he chose. He walked into the hospital seeing that it was quiet, he followed the posted signs to the cafeteria. He saw his cousin sitting there his hair escaping the messy pony tail and the over sides grey and black flower hoody making Lafayette think that his usually professional cousin hadn’t slept in the last day and a half. Lafayette sat across from Thomas, resting his head across his forearms, mimicking Thomas’s position. Thomas blinked and shifted, yawning while he stretched making Lafayette flinch as his back cracked loudly,”Sorry, forgot you hated that noise.”

Lafayette raised an eyebrow,”Uh-huh.”

Thomas pulled the hair tie out of his hair and shook it out,”What kept you up?”

Lafayette  made a dismissive noise,”My hot RA?”

“Asking me or telling me?” Thomas responded cocking his head.

“Stop being pretentious.” Lafayette responded, “accidentally” stepping on Thomas’s foot,”Oops, how’s James?”

“They’ll release him tomorrow.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Thomas.”

“Gilbert, he’s okay.”

“English might be my second language but okay doesn’t mean hospital.”

“He’s fine now, it was just…… scarier this time.” Thomas said searching for the words,”I came home a little late, and almost as soon as I shut the door he started seizing, if he didn’t knock over the lamp I wouldn’t have known.”

Lafayette rested his hand on top of Thomas’s,”I don’t know how you do it. Be out there and not care what people think.”

Thomas furrowed his brow,” Mon ours? What brought this on?”

Lafayette’s face turned red at the childish nickname,”I hate it when you call me that. I don’t know, I was just thinking if I wasn’t enough in high school… how could I be enough now?”

Thomas clenched his jaw,”Well your ex was a cunt, and I know it's the pot calling the kettle. Just because one guy you dated was a knob doesn’t mean Hamilton is a knob.”

“He’s got his moments.” Lafayette said smiling slightly.

“Don’t we all?” Thomas remarked as he checked his watch,”Don’t you have class soon?”

Lafayette glanced at Thomas’s watch,”Oui, see you later?”

Thomas stood up and started to tug on Lafayette's jacket straightening it,”Yes, after your finals we could all get together. Or you could spend Christmas in Monticello?”

Lafayette sighed,”Could I think about it? Grandmère wanted me to come home.”

Thomas finished straightening his cousin’s jacket,”Always.”

Lafayette kissed his cousin’s cheek,”Adieu.”

Thomas sat back down pulling out a notebook,”Adieu."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at @storybored or at @si-vis-pacem-para-bellum


End file.
